


Pucker Up

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never a bad thing to let Ianto lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pucker Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jack/Ianto, tongue

It's fast becoming a bad habit of Jack's and he knows that.

It's nothing out of the ordinary that he's a little fixated on Ianto most days, especially when the rift is keeping quiet and they have time to notice stuff apart from murderous aliens and dangerous gadgets.

Not that Jack can't find the time even during disaster to watch Ianto.

Efficiency turns him on and Ianto knows that.

Today Jack can't tear his eyes away from the immaculate ensemble that Ianto's wearing, the way his cuffs are tugged down perfectly inside the sleeves of his jacket.

And that's just in the morning. At noon, Ianto's taken the jacket off because the heating of the Hub has gone crazy again. It does so every other month, approximately. Tosh can't figure out why and it tends to go back to normal after half a day or so.

Until then, the temperature of the Hub can be a little bothersome. Jack doesn't complain, though. Of course not, because it means Ianto's down to his shirtsleeves, vest and trousers, which never fails to push Jack's libido up a notch or three.

In the afternoon, when Jack sends Tosh, Gwen and Owen out in the field to check out a phone call about some strange behaviour in the local sheep, Ianto's undone his cuffs and rolled up the sleeves. Now Jack can't decide if he misses the cuffs being visible or if he's much happier with the bare lower arms where he can see the muscles working under pale skin.

He doesn't even feel guilty about sending the others out so he can do something about today's obsession. One, they know about him and Ianto, and two, they will call for help if they need it and no matter how sinful a position Jack might have tempted Ianto into, they will run to help the others.

Right now, however, Jack's hoping very much that there will be no emergency call from the rest of the team, and that even if it turns out to be a wild goose chase, Owen will talk the other two into staying out for as long as possible.

In fact, Jack's counting on it, because he knows how Owen thinks.

Ianto walks up the stairs to Jack's office and puts a cup of coffee in front of him, face calm and innocent.

Jack can't help but smirk at him. He knows better than anyone what lies beneath the professional facade.

Putting a hand on Ianto's hip, Jack looks up at him, giving him the opportunity to say no.

This time Ianto smirks and in one swift move, he turns and lifts one leg over Jack's waist, sliding down to straddle Jack's lap. Jack closes his eyes for a moment and swallows hard. He opens them again and finds Ianto looking at him with an amused smile.

All Jack does is lift an eyebrow. He's in the mood to let Ianto lead this little session. He's never regretted doing that in the past and he doubts today will be any different.

Ianto inclines his head and leans forward, putting his hands on either side of Jack's face to keep him in place before he leans forward to press his lips lightly against Jack's.

Jack fights the urge to deepen the kiss. He's not the one in charge. He can tell Ianto knows that he's on his best behaviour and that earns him a small, approving smile and another kiss.

Ianto fits his lips to Jack's. The kiss isn't hard, but merely a soft press and a lingering touch. Jack's eyes fall closed when Ianto moves his mouth slowly from side to side, brushing his lips teasingly over Jack's.

Digging his fingers into Ianto's hips, Jack manages to stay still. He rubs his thumbs against Ianto's waist, feeling the heat of skin underneath the shirt. It helps him to anchor himself, because one day it's possible that Ianto will break him apart and not even Jack's immortality will be able to put him back together again.

Ianto dips the tip of his tongue just inside Jack's mouth, and Jack can't fight the harsh inhalation of breath. He bows his head in apology when Ianto pulls back and gives him a disappointed look.

Nodding, Ianto leans back in and once again holds Jack's head still while he repeats his earlier move, and this time Jack keeps his breath even. His reward is swiftly given and the kiss is deepened, barely a fraction, but it's there, Jack knows his kisses and he knows he'll love this, all the way through, even if it's pure torture.

Ianto nips at his lower lip and Jack once again slips, parting his lips in invitation. Punishment is as swift as a reward when it comes to Ianto and the nip turns to a warning bite. It doesn't hurt but it stings a little and Jack feels his entire body react as Ianto tugs at his lip with his teeth.

It would be so easy to take over, to push Ianto up on the desk, to undo his tidy trousers and screw him breathless on the blank surface.

Only, that would be giving in and that would mean Jack would lose.

Something he's not ready to do.

When Jack behaves himself, Ianto goes back to kissing him, almost properly. At first there's a small kiss at one corner of his mouth, then the other and then Ianto tilts his head just a little more and fits his mouth carefully over Jack's.

Jack slides his hands around Ianto's waist and splays them, flat against Ianto's back, under the vest. The heat is almost incinerating and this time it's Ianto who can't hold back his reaction. His hips jerk against Jack's and a small gasp makes its way into Jack's mouth.

As a reward, Jack allows one hand to slide down Ianto's back, fingers teasing under the waistband of Ianto's trousers. He then tilts his head a little to the other side in an open invitation.

One which Ianto takes, and he deepens the kiss in a way that tells Jack that their little game will soon end and turn to a more physically active version.

Jack reaches up and undoes Ianto's tie and the top three buttons. Their kiss is hotter now, the tip of Ianto's tongue teasing Jack's. It's a lot wetter as well and Jack feels his arousal go up as he picks up on the sounds of harsh breathing and the wet sound of kissing.

Ianto's hands slide from Jack's head, tease at the hair in the back of his neck and fingers dip down inside the collar of Jack's shirt. Ianto's rocking back and forth a little. He's not being forceful about it; it's more like he's not even aware of doing so.

Jack slides both his hands down to cup Ianto's arse, to pull him forward and encourage more friction.

Ianto's movements stutter for a moment, then he's back in control and Jack grins into the kiss, just before Ianto breaks it, panting like he's been running a marathon. He tilts his head back, drawing in air like he hasn't been breathing for ages.

Jack considers that his invitation and licks his way down the side of Ianto's neck. He holds on when Ianto makes a startled buck against him. Jack nuzzles the shirt-collar open and fits his mouth over the dip between both collarbones.

Ianto reaches back up with his hands, holding Jack's head in place and Jack doesn't mind at all.

The steady roll of Ianto's hips turns out to be enough friction for Ianto and he shudders in Jack's grip, small noises escaping him and he sinks his fingers into Jack's hair and holds his head in place as he comes.

Ianto's grip on his hair forces Jack's head back a moment later and he finds Ianto staring down at him, eyes still dark with desire. Then he leans down and this kiss is lewd and open mouthed, indecent and oh so very good.

It almost makes Jack come, but Ianto pulls back and holds Jack's head in place.

He nods towards the manhole that leads down to Jack's quarters and Jack can't help the grin from escaping. It's his turn now.

 **The End**


End file.
